Different applications may be capable of operating upon files with the same or similar file types. However, the different applications may provide different file content and/or support different operations upon files. Oftentimes, it is desirable to maintain compatibility of a file created by a first version of an application with different versions of the application or different applications entirely. Doing so allows users of different applications to share, manipulate, and/or otherwise access a file created by the first version application even though the file may have been created using a version of the application that provides additional content, capabilities or features nor present in other versions or other applications. When this occurs, a less featured version of the application may be able to access and manipulate the file with respect to the capabilities and content it supports while ignoring the capabilities and content it does not, thereby providing the user of the less featured application with the ability to use and/or modify the application file. However, if the less featured application modifies the application file, it may not correctly preserve the portions of the file content unknown to the lesser featured application due to the limitation of the lesser featured application. It is with respect to this general environment that embodiments of the present disclosure have been contemplated.
Although specific problems have been addressed in this Background, this disclosure is not intended in any way to be limited to solving those specific problems.